Talk:Marvel's Avengers Assemble
False Show http://www.bleedingcool.com/2012/06/19/the-boy-who-hated-ultimate-spider-man/ BlindmelonKen 17:21, June 19, 2012 (UTC)BlindmelonKen Scratch that. BlindmelonKen 17:33, June 19, 2012 (UTC)BlindmelonKen Separation The episode "T'Challa Royale" proves that Black Panther's Quest takes place on Earth-TRN633 as the version of Kraven the Hunter that appears in the episode is the same one from Marvel's Spider-Man as he has a mechanical arm and hunts Black Panther on the exact same reality show that he hosts in the Marvel's Spider-Man series. Given this new information, we need to change the links to the Earth-TRN633 version's pages and we need to consider moving the Panther's quest content to a separate page given that it takes place in a different universe from Avengers Assemble. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 08:12, November 4, 2018 (UTC) I still have doubts Black Panther's Quest is set in Earth-TRN633, cause while he looks similar to Kraven (Earth-TRN633) it's not a 100% match, like the scarred left eye looks way different, the robot arm is missing the red tubes, the teeth aren't jaggeder and he has a beard instead of just a mustache. As well a few other characters whose appearances that don't seem to match with Marvel's Spider-Man. But the real kicker is in the episode "The Zemo Sanction" which made callbacks to Season 4 "Sneakers" and Season 3 "The House of Zemo", showing it's till connected to previous seasons. So it doesn't make sense story-wise for characters like Iron Man, in Marvel's Spider-Man he introduced the MK 50 as a new armor, while in Marvel's Avengers Assemble he had the MK 50 since season 1 and he's currently on MK 52-54. Striker10 13:10, November 4, 2018 (UTC) With the trailer for the upcoming crossover between Black Panther's Quest and Marvel's Spider-Man showing Spider-Man and Black Panther fighting the Vulture from Earth-TRN633 together, I think it is pretty clear now that Black Panther's quest takes place on Earth-TRN633 and not Earth-12041. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 11:18, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy had the same problems. One season they teamed up with Avengers (Earth-12041) next season teamed up with Peter Parker (Earth-TRN633). Marvel clearly is just teaming up shows willy nilly based on whatever shows are currently on regardless of what makes sense. --Revan's Exile (talk) 03:54, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, even the writers are dancing around this subject whenever it's brought up to them. After seeing tonight's midseason premiere, I vote to have Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy and Black Panther's Quest separated and put into Earth-TRN633. --BlindmelonKen (talk) 04:28, January 7, 2019 (UTC)BlindmelonKen Vast Majority of Guardians & Avengers takes place in 12041 not TRN633. They should NOT be moved. 4 out of 5 seasons of Avengers firmly takes place in 12041. Two-thirds of Guardians firmly takes place in 12041. When it gets to a point where more takes place in TRN633 than in 12041 then a discussion of moving it should occur, not before.--Revan's Exile (talk) 04:34, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Today's episode showed us Marvel's Spider-Man Peter Parker teaming up with T'Challa and also showed us Horizon High and MSM's version of the Vulture. I think it's safe to say that Avengers Assemble Season 5 takes place in the same universe as MSM, and so does Guardians of the Galaxy's season 3. We don't have to change the entire series' designation, Avengers Assemble still takes place in Earth-12041 up until the ending of season 4 (and it actually felt like a finale if I'm being honest), and we can just say the same with GOTG, seasons 1 and 2 happened in Earth-12041 while Season 3 happens in Earth-TRN633. I think it's very dumb to keep saying that it's 12041 since it's clearly not lol.Ismazing (talk) 06:45, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Well this the biggest debacle since the Brand New Day event, even then they had an explanation for its retcon. I agree with Ismazing that Season 3 of GOTG and season 5 of Avengers Assemble are non-canon to 12041, at least until if they ever undo this retcon. I take it Ismazing will talk about it on his YouTube channel..--Striker10 (talk) 08:49, January 7, 2019 (UTC) There is one big problem with that though. Season 3 of Guardians clearly shows it is a continuation from Season 2, the team up with Peter Parker (Earth-TRN633) was a continuation of a storyline from their team up with Avengers (Earth-12041), the team up with Parker was litterally the only thing that season that would place it on TRN633. Season 5 of Avengers as Striker10 said clearly has refrenced Season 4 "Sneakers" and Season 3 "The House of Zemo". Clearly both still take place on Earth-12041. The only that should be done is to note that due to Marvel, Disney, or whoever they are ignoring continuity and teaming up with whatever show is currently being produced/airing. --Revan's Exile (talk) 13:34, January 7, 2019 (UTC) It could just say "this reality has a similar history to...", you hear that often in a lot of reality pages. I don't know if we should move those seasons to TRN633 or leave them as they are, but we defiantly need to point it out to the people making the shows of the error they made and hopefully they can fix it.--Striker10 (talk) 13:53, January 7, 2019 (UTC) What Striker said. I mean, lemme see... Logan (2017) references events from past X-Men films but it takes place in a different universe, it's the same situation. So, in the end, I vote to change the universes designations from Avengers Assemble Season 5 and Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 from Earth-12041 to Earth-TRN633. Ismazing (talk) 17:32, January 7, 2019 (UTC) People worrying about inconsistencies and them referencing old stuff, it can just be like any other diverging reality, the past is mostly the same besides Spider-Man, but other wise it belongs to the TRN633, I haven't been watching the shows lately, but that is the impression I got. I'll let you guys discussed a bit more before we(the staff) decides, since you guys clearly know more of the subject since you watch the shows.(SunGodKizaru (talk) 22:25, January 7, 2019 (UTC)) It's interesting how Marvel tried to ignore these inconsistencies while a few of the animation staff have vague/mind-boggling explanations like it's no big deal, yet right now we have one of the biggest continuity mess ups in the Marvel multiverse. I get they're basically allowing creative freedom for writers to tell their own stories, but they're creating this paradox by still referencing things from the past that can't co-exist in the current setting. Please don't take this wrong way, because I'm not making personal judgement towards the people who worked on these shows. I just want more attention to the continuity (no matter how long ago it happened, especially if they're going to keep referencing the past) and less disingenuous 'results'. I say that as someone who has seen every episode of these post-A:EMH animated shows in the past 6-7 years and hasn't given up on them. So I'm all for this being it's own discussion thread. --BlindmelonKen (talk) 12:05, January 9, 2019 (UTC)BlindmelonKen The main problem is that it doesn't even match up with the Marvel's Spider-Man timeline even if we move, not just the Avengers Disassemble episode (S2E15) that featured Ultimate Spider-Man, but also others like: *The Avengers Protocol, Part 1 (S1E1) which established that Spider-Man existed at least 4 years prior the 2017 version. *In Secret wars everyone already knows about Venom as established in Ultimate Spider-Man, but in the 2017 Marvel's Spider-Man Venom only began after that and hardly anyone knows about him. *The most recent episodes reveled Iron armor Mark 59, when in the 2017 version he only just introduced his Mark 50. *But most of all, before it was implied that the GOTG show was a prequel to the other Earth-12041 shows, but now the 3rd season states it's modern with Thanos still alive when he was killed back in Avengers Worlds (stating he would stay dead for centuries) and leaving the Avengers currently having no recollection of the mad titan. I say we first point out all these inconsistencies to the people making the shows before making any changes and hopefully they fix it so that stays connected with Earth-12041.--Striker10 (talk) 19:44, January 9, 2019 (UTC) :My take on this situation is that Mission: Breakout! and Black Panther's Quest should now be regarded as taking place in Earth-TRN633, while the previous seasons of their respective shows remain on Earth-12041. All contents on any article from Earth-12041 that references either of these seasons should be split and moved to a corresponding article from Earth-TRN633. :Any references about previous seasons should be considered that, only references. It's not far-fetched to assume that any event from a past season that is referenced in a new episode simply happened to occur in both Earth-12041 and Earth-TRN633, or at least similarly. :Since I'm not extremely familiar with these shows, I will need help in the creation of articles like Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-TRN633), Thanos (Earth-TRN633), or T'Challa (Earth-TRN633), as well as updating articles like Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN633) so that they now include information about Black Panther's Quest. Any articles for characters that appeared in either of these shows new seasons will also be moved to Earth-TRN633, like N'Jadaka (Earth-TRN633). If any of you guys can volunteer to also tag these pages for renaming, I'd be grateful. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 03:02, February 1, 2019 (UTC) More from Earth-TRN633 Add more characters for Earth-TRN633.--Trevor Jaco 0 (talk) 03:00, December 31, 2019 (UTC)